Young Titans  Teen Justice!: Heros Together!
by Crush48
Summary: Time Travel AU. Young Justice find themselves cornered in a fight and sent 3 years into the future! Kaldur meets the other Garth! Kid Flash befriends Beast Boy, and Superboy is attracted to Starfire! Robin competes with himself! Serious and Humorous FUSE!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Twilight Zone._

_This is a what? You guessed it! A Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover! The main character will be Robin...both Robins...Enjoy. Oh, and review or Slade will insert nanoviruses into your bloodstream and turn you against your teammates. Just kidding...but please review..._

_*3*_

_You're travelling through another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind...a journey into a wonderous land whose boundaries are that of imagination._

_Your next stop...the Twilight Zone._

(Insert Twilight Zone theme music.)

_Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen, Doon..._

_Dun-Duuun, Dun-Duuun!_

* * *

><p>The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that in glory and in triumph they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. - Sagan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Not Feeling the Aster<strong>

Robin groaned to himself as another mission was being assigned by Batman, the mission operator. Robin's black downward hair kept still while his helmet protected the fast moving wind from blowing it in every which direction. His trusty R-Cycle, or what he liked to call, his Crotch Rocket, was speeding easily at the velocity of 140 MPH Northward towards Mt. Justice. Apparently, they had to relocate back to Base before recieving the briefing for Young Justice's next assignment. "I know man. I feel your pain. I haven't had a pizza in three hours. I'm famished, and I haven't flirted with Miss M today," Kid Flash whined, easily keeping up with the Boy Wonder's motorcycle through footwork and the speed force. "What was that?" the green extraterrestrial in question asked after overhearing her name. "Huh? Nothin' just runnin babe," KF said smoothly, using what he hoped was his 'Elvis Face'. Miss Martian made a face, not neccessarily annoyed. "KF, I think she's not whelmed, maybe even _under_whelmed," Robin said with a laugh before speeding up suddenly to 200 MPH. Much to Wally's chagrin, Robin left him in the dust, the latter tapping into the speedforce to catch up.

"No fair dude, I wasn't paying attention!" came the yellow speedster' scomplaint. "I know what you _were _paying attention to!" Robin was heard shouting back with a chuckle. Artemis groaned. "Ugh, boys..." the archer complained, aimed moreso at Kid Flash. "Males of your species sure aren't tactful," M'gann observed innocently. Artemis snorted. "Yeah. They probably don't even know what that means," Artemis said before the both of them laughed. Turning a corner, Artemis was behind Superboy who was driving his own Motorcycle also. Robin was ahead of him, who was headed by Kaldur'ahm, A.K.A. Aqualad. Miss M was flying overhead next to Artemis and the Base of Operations, Mt. Justice could be seen on the horizon, just down the hill.

* * *

><p>Everyone had settled in and acclamated themselves back into the Base, attempting to get some rest before the briefing the next hour. Superboy was once again watching static on television. Robin dropped on the couch, letting his arms fall to his side. He was tired. And that was saying alot from someone who did 350 push-ups a day. Robin looked to Superboy then the T.V. "Uh, Connor? You okay dude?"<p>

"Yeah."

"You watchin' that?"

"Yeah."

Robin would have laughed any other time, but he valued his health at the moment. He would definitely not be feeling any aster. Robin reached down to pick up his water bottle which he brought in the room with him. After quickly downing a few gulps, Robin replaced it back down with a sigh. Wally chose that moment to speed into the room like a blur. "Guys! Batman's on. He says it's important."

"Isn't _everything _he says important?" Robin asked, the slightest bit sarcastic. He struggled to get off the couch as the disease that afflicted all teens began to hit him. He plopped back onto the couch.

"I got that senior-itis," Robin said unemotionally. Kid Flash smirked before chuckling. "Dude, this is _urgent_. It's like space invader type stuff we're dealing with!" Wally explained, flailing his arms for emphasis. "We have to fight some guy that uses portals!" _That _piqued his interest. He always like those science-fiction games..."Ok, let's go. I've finally been whelmed. Let's check it out! Come on Superboy!" Robin encouraged, he himself walking briskly towards the briefing room, Kid Flash at the lead. Superboy sighed, turning his attention back to the T.V. almost dreading having to leave. "I'm going to miss my favorite program," Conner said in monotone, before clicking off the T.V. with the remote and sauntering off towards the briefing room.

* * *

><p>"Good, everyone's here," Batman's terse reply came. "And for once, Kid Flash isn't late," he added. Robin couldn't help but laugh, everyone else joining in, even Wally. Batman let the commotion die down a bit before getting down to business.<p>

There has been a disturbance in the Central City Antique History Museum. An unkown villain that goes by the name of warp has been reported to be the thief. So far, he's gone after antique items dating back to the 11th century. We can only assume that his power has something to do with distorting reality, so excercise extreme caution and act decisively and in complete unison.

"We understand. we will do our best, sir," Aqualad said cooly. Batman nodded once and slowly, before the transmission was cut. "Alright team, we apparently have to check out the museum first. Robin when we get there, see if you can find any leads on security cameras and the like. Ms. Martian, let us know if you can or cannot find a displacement trail, even if it's small. Anything will help. Both teammates in question nodded their assent and Young Justice mobilized on their way. Super Boy took up the rear and they all made their way towards the museum, not knowing the full gravity of the coming events.

* * *

><p><em>So ends Chapter 1. I must recieve many, many, many, <em>maaaaany, _many, many reviews for this story. Certain parts of later chapters _will _happen, but I would like suggestions. If the suggestion is reasonable and within my limits, I will make it happen. Remember, it must have some relevance to the story. However, it can also be a side-story kind of thing, so feedback and let me know how it goes!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Twilight Zone._

_This is a what? You guessed it! A Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover! The main character will be Robin...both Robins...Enjoy. Oh, and review or Slade will insert nanoviruses into your bloodstream and turn you against your teammates. Just kidding...but please review..._

_*3*_

_You're travelling through another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind...a journey into a wonderous land whose boundaries are that of imagination._

_Your next stop...the Twilight Zone._

(Insert Twilight Zone theme music.)

_Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen, Doon..._

_Dun-Duuun, Dun-Duuun!_

* * *

><p>The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that in glory and in triumph they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. - Sagan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>History Is Not Written In Stone<strong>

The museum was monstrously large to say the least in Robin's opinion. The large entrance, at least 30 by 15 feet had automated one-way revolving doors for both the entrance and th exit. Even Superboy was slightly awed by the size of the building, including its large ornate trim designs along the roof lips and of course the door itself.

"That's a big building..." Superboy said bluntly, his eyes just the slightest bit widened, as he looked at the scope of the large museum. Robin silently agreed. If this place was so huge, why had he not seen it before?

"Man, this place almost rivals the hall of justice!" Robin excitedly observed before running to the front of the entrance. Everyone else followed suit, with Superboy across from Robin at the entrance. It was already getting dark and it was already past closing time...The perfect oppurtunity to rob a place like the museum. Kaldur silently nodded to Megan, who quickly flew to the front of the entrance out of sight. Closing her eyes, she place her hands to her temples delicately, and began to concentrate. After a few silent seconds, she opened her eyes. She sighed before turning her attention to Kal.

"Nothing, I can't find any trail that leads into or out of the building."

Aqualad nodded silently. "Then it must be true. Our target is using portals to directly access his destination. Everyone, be alert," Kal said quietly before unsheathing one of his hilts and tiptoeing inside. Miss M and Connor slowly levitated inside, with the former using his ocular senses to detect anything amiss. Kid Flash moved quickly, efficiently, and silently, looking for any sudden movements outide of his own group, with Artemis providing would be cover fire from a small ditance behind. The large room they were currently scouting in was dimly lit, apparently on reserve power, when both Superboy and Robin noticed a difference in lighting around the corner towards the room designated:

The Hall of Time

"Corniest name I ever heard of in all of creation," Robin said, while pointing everyone towards the room he was looking at.

"Says the guy who invented the word 'whelmed,'" Artemis rebuked sarcastically. "But mine is catchier," Robin whined in mock protest. "Ssh," Aqualad cautioned as he quickly made his away around the corner.

A man wearing gold armor was spotted first by Kaldur and then the rest of the team.

"That must be Warp," Artemis observed. Kaldur looked at the whole team and nodded, giving them the signal. In unison, they all ran into the room, attempting to surprise the intruder.

"Freeze, warp, or you're gonna get extra time in jail," Robin quipped, three birdarangs at the ready between his fingers on his right hand. Slowly, the man turned around, holding a circular abject with a flat base.

"Ah. If it isn't Young Justice. I've read up on all of you," Warp said, revealing his face. He seemed to be a man in his mid forties. he had a thin parted mustache, and blue linings adorned his armor, no douct holding some sort of circuitry. The object in his hand was some sort of clock, with the ticking mechanism still operating.

With a flourish, Kaldur finally unsheathed both hilts, the water erupting and solidifying off of the handle.

"Put down the antique nice and easy and this won't be as hard as it needs to be," Aqualad stated warningly. Warp didn't seem perturbed in the least however, as he activated some sort of holographic "folder" and placed the clock in it, the folder summarily dissappearing. "Agh! I was gonna run and steal that too!" Kid Flash said defeatedly, missing his oppurtunity slip.

Warp seemed almost bored. Absent-mindedly stroking his beard, he sighed tiredly.

"I'll have to go and send you off somewhere. If I don't do this now, you'll just be a bother in the future. Past, present, and future are written in stone you know. Superboy decided he'd heard enough of this boring talking and leapt straight at Warp. His attempt was in vain as the moment his certain death-dealing punch neared the strage villian, a light flashed against the spot he had hit. Connor growled to himself as he repeatedly attempted to punch open the forcefield.

"Come out here and fight like a man!" Superboy remarked in annoyance, his punches becoming more and more agressive. "Please. And let myself get killed? I'd rather not," Warp said, talking for the first time, a shoulder mounted mini-turret launching out of said shoulder and releasing a beam of compressed energy. Superboy flew backwards with a grunt, crashing into a dinosaur sculpture.

"You know those cliche cartoons where I say something witty and the villain gets defeated after a epic showdown?" Warp asked to no one in particular, not disturbed at all by Superboy's attempts to break down the shield. "Well not this time. Ta-Ta, sidekicks." Without preamble, a light brightened on the mirror like circle on Warp's chest armor and shot out, enveloping the whole team. Before the light closed in on them, Robin could be heard saying, "Not cool! Not cool at all!"

The room was suddenly empty, with Warp as the only occupant. "Well I must have set a new record. Defeating a group of superheroes before they have a chance to fight back," he said with a smile before laughing almost jovially. He activated his chest mounted time machine once again and entered a seperate location.

"Time to sell to the highest bidder!" he yelled happily before a light closed once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Twilight Zone._

_This is a what? You guessed it! A Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover! The main character will be Robin...both Robins...Enjoy. Oh, and review or Slade will insert nanoviruses into your bloodstream and turn you against your teammates. Just kidding...but please review..._

_*3*_

_You're travelling through another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind...a journey into a wonderous land whose boundaries are that of imagination._

_Your next stop...the Twilight Zone._

(Insert Twilight Zone theme music.)

_Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen, Doon..._

_Dun-Duuun, Dun-Duuun!_

* * *

><p>The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that in glory and in triumph they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. - Sagan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To Jump City<strong>

After the light show that happened not even minutes ago, the world came back into focus suddenly. Robin rubbed his forehead, taking caution not to rub his domino mask off. He sat in a large clearing consisting of freshly mowed lawn and children's yells could be heard far off in the distance. After the headache subsided, Robin took note of his surroundings. The nearest buildings were in the distance, and nearby he could see park benches and tables. The buildings he didn't even recognize. As a matter of fact, he didn't recognize the park either. To his right were gazebos scattered all around the park and to his left was a large football field, with a basketball court sitting adjacent to it.

"Oook. This is _definitely _not Central City. I don't see Mount Justice anywhere..." Caught off guard, a bluish dark...shape...suddenly flew onto him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey what the-! What is this stuff. Didn't know I aqcuired a welcoming commitee!" Robin shouted to no one in particular. There was no response for several seconds. Then he heard a voice from behind him.

"Robin?" the voice asked, apparently female. Craning his head backwards, he saw a teenage woman with slightly pale grey skin and a dark blue cloak. Her face was half hidden by a hood, but that didn't perturb him in the least. Quite the opposite actually. Robin quickly flipped over in his uncomfortable position so he wasn't getting an upside down view.

"Well, hey there hot stuff! Never knew I was so famous in uncharted lands!" Robin complimented the girl. She seemed to be looking at him in slight annoyance. This definitely wasn't Robin. Who was he then? "You're not Robin," she said in monotone. Robin's eyes widened at her comment. Of course, she wouldn't notice because of the mask, but his voice betrayed his surprise.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Robin," said person uttered. Robin looked to the left and right of the girl, and noticed 4 others closing the distance to him. As they neared, he noticed one was flying, and the others were running...Robin squinted at one. Was that a green dog? The others was a tall built man, literally and figuratively. He had cybernetics placed on parts of his body, and one shining red left eye. The other one, the on that was flying caught his eye in particular. She had orange tint to her skin and dark orange hair. 'Wow,' Robin thought to himself. He met two hot women already. Today must be his lucky day. Then there was the last one...green gloves, green pants, red vest, black and yellow cape and neck guard. That was impossible. The domino mask was unmistakable. He was looking at himself. Except the spiky hair looked kinda tacky to him in his opinion.

"Who are you?" the Robin doppleganger asked him. YJ-Robin had his jaw slightly dropped. The dude sounded just like him! Except his voice was probably the slightest bit deeper.

"Woah, dude, besides the hair, he looks just like you!" the green dog said. YJ-Robin did a double take. The dog was talking! A clone, a cyborg and two hot babes! He couldn't have been dreaming, because he pinched himself minutes ago to confirm that earlier. Robin decided that the best course of action right now was just to answer him. While doing so, he was inconspicuously pulling out a megnetically charged boomerang. _This will deactivate this blue whatever it is in no time. _"My name's Robin. I know, I know, you're probably wondering how that's possible. Answer to _that_ is...I don't **know**!" YJ-Robin yelled at the last word as he threw his birdarang like a discus and cleaved it through what he dubbed the "blue stuff". Taking in a deep breath, he used only his arms as he pistoned himself into the air while spinning to give himself momentum. Landing on his two feet, he quickly drew two birdarangs in each hand at the ready and pointed towards the ground near the mysterious strangers.

"Care to explain why you guys tried to jump me? You all don't look the violent type," YJ-Robin demanded, squinting at them. The other Robin stepped up to him and said, "I'm Robin." This other Robin seemed to study him momentarily before relaxing. "Guys stand down. He's not an enemy." Everyone did so, albeit hesitantly. "Yo, how do we know this isn'a any of Slade's tricks?" the cyborg asked cautiously. The other Robin seemed to reflect shortly before giving his answer. "Because he looks like how I did 3 years ago," he said solemnly. "What do you mean?" the cyborg responded. "I'll explain on the way back to the tower. By the way, these are the Teen Titans, and I'm the leader. We can do formal introductions once were there,"  
>TT-Robin stated having offered his hand. YJ-Robin hesitated before holstering his birdarangs and shook his hand. "I got one question though. Who's Slade?" YJ-Robin asked while follwing<br>TT-Robin and the others back to the tower.

* * *

><p><em>So ends Chapter 3. I need reviews and feedback to get suggestions on what should happen next. You'll know if your suggestion's been picked if it's shown in the next chapter. Looking forward to your comments.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Twilight Zone._

_This is a what? You guessed it! A Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover! The main character will be Robin...both Robins...Enjoy. Oh, and review or Slade will insert nanoviruses into your bloodstream and turn you against your teammates. Just kidding...but please review..._

_*3*_

_You're travelling through another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind...a journey into a wonderous land whose boundaries are that of imagination._

_Your next stop...the Twilight Zone._

(Insert Twilight Zone theme music.)

_Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen, Doon..._

_Dun-Duuun, Dun-Duuun!_

* * *

><p>The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that in glory and in triumph they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. - Sagan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Guests<strong>

_Woah. This version of me's definitely got the cool factor when it comes to housing. _This was YJ-Robin's thought as he saw the building from outside and walked in. It was a large communications center with a huge T.V. and kitchen which was conveniently placed at the side of the room. A large crescent like couch was situated in the center of the room comfortably close to the T.V. That T.V. was huge. YJ-Robin wished he had a T.V. like that back at Mount Justice because it made his T.V. look like a technicolor. He could swear this was like a 60 inch 3D plasma T.V. with Hi-Res.

"Dude! Where the heck did you get all this cool stuff? Back at Mount Justice, we only got a 36 inch T.V.!" YJ-Robin complained and complimented simultaneously. TT-Robin had ha hand on his chin giving the impression that he was studying him. This whole event disturbed him just slightly. Was he a clone? No, that couldn't be it. There would be no benefit for the hypothetical villain if the clone was younger than him. That means he must come from another plane of existence. An alternate dimension perhaps? The past?

"Uh, we basically get the money from donations by big business companies," TT-Robin answered truthfully in respnose to his question. "I almost forgot to do introductions," TT-Robin said, shifting position on the couch. Pointing to the young woman wearing the dark blue cloak, he gave YJ-Robin her name. She was currently over by the kitchen making a cup of tea.

"That's Raven," TT-Robin said. Raven did a small wave with her hand. "Hey," she cantillated. "That's Beastboy," the older Robin continued. "Yo."

"Cyborg." "How's it goin'?"

"And this is my girlfriend, Starfire," TT-Robin concluded. "Hello, friend!" The tall teenager said cheerily, offering her hand. "Uhh...hi" YJ-Robin said lamely. He didn't get a good look at her at the park, but now that he was up close, he could tell she was _hot _hot. Trying not to show his awkwardness, he abruptly changed the subject. "Who is this Slade guy?" he asked seriously. It was quiet for several seconds and YJ-Robin felt like the air was getting stale from the silence. TT-Robin took a deep breath before he revealed the information.

"Slade is...he's our-the Titans-arch enemy. He is a master tactitian and weapons practitioner and formidable also in hand-to-hand combat. We've been fighting him for as long as we can remember." TT-Robin relaxed a bit after what he said. Being able to tell someone about this...even if it was himself...in some weird way, relieving. YJ-Robin tapped his forehead, racking his brain for anything that matched that description. Finally, after plopping himself down onto the couch next to himself, he activated a key command on his wristband, summoning his holographic computer. He noticed that Cyborg and Beastboy uttered a "woah", when his holocomputer had opened. While typing away on his forearm keyboard, he began to explain what he was doing.

"I'm running a cross-check on all the people we've faced in my area in Central City. Got it. Ok, I remember hearing about the Justice Leauge facing 'Deathstroke the Terminator' but not a 'Slade', unless they're one and the same." TT-Robin looked uncertain, as he was scratching the back of his head. "Deathstroke?"

"Yeah. Seems like your villains have more kid friendly names," YJ-Robin responded lightly. "I'm gonna run one more check and-"

Everyone whipped around as a yellow blur crashed into a nearby pile of electronic cube shaped devices.

"Ah...my head. That's gonna leave a mark..."

"YJ-Robin leaped over the couch to inspect who it was. "Hey, KF! How'd you find me?" he asked curiously, inspecting if KF clipped himself on the way inside the tower. "I traced your reciever. I ran over here and spotted this nifty place." Kid Flash surveyed the people scattered around the room. Ok, there was Robin, a Robin clone, a green dude, a goth babe, a floating light-orange skinned babe, and a robot dude. "Uh, interesting place you guys got here. So, uh, what city is this?"

"Friend Wally, you mean you don't remember us?" Starfire asked, abit confused. Kid Flash scrathed the side of his face. "I think I would_ definitely_ remember you," Kid Flash responded truthfully. "Ok, this is mega weird. Kid Flash doesn't remember us, a Robin clone? Dude! This is an alternate universe!" Beastboy was suddenly next to YJ-Robin. "Are you Jason Todd?" BeastBoy interrogated threateningly. "Uh, no," YJ-Robin responded, shrinking back just a little bit.

"There's obviously something up. This _could _be metaphysical in nature," Raven intervened calmly. "I agree with Raven. I think we should a DNA test on Robin and Kid Flash and call for _our _Flash," Cyborg suggested. "Good idea, i'll call KF on the communicator," TT-Robin volunteered, before walking towards the roof.

"Dude, Rob, this place is hella weird..." KF retorted to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Twilight Zone._

_This is a what? You guessed it! A Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover! The main character will be Robin...both Robins...Enjoy. Oh, and review or Slade will insert nanoviruses into your bloodstream and turn you against your teammates. Just kidding...but please review..._

_*3*_

_You're travelling through another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind...a journey into a wonderous land whose boundaries are that of imagination._

_Your next stop...the Twilight Zone._

(Insert Twilight Zone theme music.)

_Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen, Doon..._

_Dun-Duuun, Dun-Duuun!_

* * *

><p>The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that in glory and in triumph they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. - Sagan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

It was just getting dark and the night was still young. YJ-Robin found it weird that the Teen Titans never had to deal with villains on the weekends. Apparently, the villains here rested on saturdays too. He proceeded to plop down on the couch while KF was getting to know everyone. Raven was the only one in the commons room along with YJ-Robin and KF himself. With a blur, he sped over to Raven's side. Taking on an aloof look, he leaned as close as he dared to Raven. She didn't seem to notice, as she was flipping pages periodically in a book and sipping a cup of tea.

"So...what's your name?" KF asked smoothly. Raven glared at him through her periphial vision. "Raven," she said reluctantly, getting annoyed by KF's blatant invasion of her space. She pointedly looked away, hoping he would get the message.

"Let's make like fabric softener and snuggle." Raven sighed tiredly. Listen _Kid _Flash. Everyone knows that pickup lines never work. And i'm not attracted to freckles," Raven shot in a steady tone. "Ouch," KF said half-jokingly, half serious. Beastboy was trying to stifle a chuckle, covering his mouth with both hands. "Hey, the hard to get ones are the ones that need a man," KF attempted one last time. "I am already in a relation."

"Really? Who is it?" At this point, Raven proceeded to ignore him and continue her reading. "Ok, ok, I get it. I'm asking too much," KF said, backing off. "Do you always hit on girls you just meet?" YJ-Robin asked after sitting on a stool next to him. "Yeah," KF said without hesitation. "But Miss M is definitely the woman for me. Imma bag her like some groceries." YJ-Robin snorted and shook his head.

"Sorry I'm late!" stepping out of the automated lift was Kid Flash and Jinx. YJ-Kid Flash looked at himself to check that he was still sitting where he was at. "Ok. This has officially weirded me out." TT-Robin saw YJ-KF's quizzical face. "Kid Flash, meet Kid Flash."

Moving at sonic speed towards his counterpart, he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Well who is this dashing fellow?" YJ-Kid Flash asked with a laugh. TT-Flash couldn't help but laugh also and shook hands. "Someone's definitely gotta explain this," TT-KF said lightly. Jinx had moved to socialize with the other girls. "Cyborg is prepping his Nucleic Acid scanner. It will give us a DNA reading through Infrared and low dose of X-ray," the older Robin replied. He was currently on the laptop filing through the Teen Titan's rogue's gallery.

"Yo Robin. I'm ready. Ok Robin and er...Robin. Stand next to each other." Both boy wonders assented to Cyborg's request and did so. The rest of the Teen Titans along with YJ-Kid Flash filed around the three as Cyborg activated the DNA reader.

_Nucleic acid reading confirmed. Bone structure confirmed. DNA #001-Robin, matched. _

"Yup, you guys are one and the same."

"Ironically, him being from another plane of existence sounds more plausible," Raven observed quietly. Before any one else could pitch in their analysis, a crash was heard above them, sounding as though ot were coming from the second floor. The alarm had sounded, TT-Robin swiftly alternating to fighting trouble.

"Sounds like trouble," TT-Robin said in a low tone. "Everyone get ready, Kid Flash, both of you, quickly scout the second floor, run along the corridor behind the one way mirror. We'll catch up. Raven, Beastboy, you two cover both Kid Flashes, but stay together. Starfire, you're with me, and Robin, you take the rear with Cyborg.

Before running up the stairs, YJ-Kid Flash commented to his own universe's Robin. "It seems like you do become a leader at some point." With that, he sped up the stairs with his chronal twin. YJ-Robin blinked curiously before focusing on his mission. He would have time to ask YJ-Flash what he meant later.

Today was a pretty whelming day.

* * *

><p><em>I know this was kind of short. I apologize. I had a wisdom tooth pulled out today. I won't give you the details, but my mouth aches a bit. I was out for a while getting the necessary pills. I'll have another chapter by tomorrow, though I won't make any promises. Please leave reviews and suggestions. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Twilight Zone._

_This is a what? You guessed it! A Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover! The main character will be Robin...both Robins...Enjoy. Oh, and review or Slade will insert nanoviruses into your bloodstream and turn you against your teammates. Just kidding...but please review..._

_*3*_

_You're travelling through another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind...a journey into a wonderous land whose boundaries are that of imagination._

_Your next stop...the Twilight Zone._

(Insert Twilight Zone theme music.)

_Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen, Doon..._

_Dun-Duuun, Dun-Duuun!_

* * *

><p>The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that in glory and in triumph they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. - Sagan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Both Robins were making their way up the stairs with expiditious speed. Young Robin thought that this was the perfect moment to get to know "himself" better. "Hey Robin," he started, easily keeping in step with his older counterpart. "Yeah?" Titan Robin asked in turn and momentarily looking at him. "How come your whole demeanor is...serious?" Young Robin asked kind of lamely. He couldn't think of any other way to word it. "And where is batman?" Titan Robin didn't respond until they made it to the top of the steps. His counterpart didn't seem to mind as it would be a little taxing to have a possibly prolonged conversation running up flights of stairs. Titan Robin was thankful for that at least. It gave him time to mentally prepare himself. "Me and Batman had an...argument before I worked with the Teen Titans. Me and Wally had quit Young Justice after a while. We felt like speedy..."

"Tired of feeling like sidekicks?" Young Robin ventured as they commenced walking towards the next set of stairs. They could have taken the lift, but of course, that was a hazard with an unknown intruder lurking the building, hostile or not. So they began their sprint up the next and final stairs. "Yeah. You could tell Batman meant well, but he was just a tad overbearing. More than usual, actually," Titan Robin amended at the end of his statement, in response to the look Young Robin gave him. "What happened?" Young Robin inquired. "I'll tell you later. When we have more comfortable surroundings to speak in," Titan Robin said with a smirk before jumping the last few steps of the stairs, with Young Robin following suit. Once up the steps, Young Robin began to split off to reconvene with Cyborg as per the plan. He ran off with a rhetorical questoin out loud.

"How come you don't say aster anymore?"

* * *

><p>Both Young Kid Flash and Titan Flash were speeding along the branched, parellel hallway that hid it's view from the target hall through a one-way mirror. The two yellow speedsters could see out into the other hallway, but anyone on the other side could not see in.<p>

"So dude, whatever happened to M'gann?" Young Flash asked, breaking the proverbial ice. Neither had really spoken since back down in the commons room, and even then, they hadn't really said much to each other. Titan Flash had this look on his face, the kind where you have that wave of nostalgia. Then almost impercebtibly. His face seemed to fall slightly. He sighed quietly. Which was quite comical, seeing as how that would look impossible when moving at such high speed. "Miss Martian wasn't the one for me. She and Superboy had hit it off at some point." Young Kid Flash reflected on the past few weeks being a part of Young Justice. He felt so ignorant. How did he not notice how Miss Martian was always ogling Superboy so innocently? He had to give Superboy credit. He did look a teen supermodel from a foreign state (Which isn't actually that far-fetched of a description). Would he give up? Heck no. He would have to be more...more like himself? "Hey, twin. How do you do it. I seem to have, I don't know...mellowed out a bit?" The unlikely speed duo were quickly turning the corner of the hidden hallway, and Titan Flash laughed lightly. "Mellowed out, you say? Well, after leaving Young Justice, I guess my mind set sort of changed. I was striking it out solo at first, and then that was when Robin had contacted me. He wanted to form a team of like-minded teen superheroes, just like Young Justice, except that it would be totally independent from the Justice League." Both turned another corner, reaching the opposite end of what would be the large horizontal corridor of the giant "T".

Both had came to a stop, and Titan Wally hastily finished his explanation. "It's funny because he had contacted me shortly before he reached Jump City, and the rest is history. He ended up forming a team anyway." _Yup, _thought Young Wally, _Robin becomes a leader, and a founding member, no less._ "I can tell that you're a mature dude. I mean, seriously, I've only seen her in passing, but Jinx is hot."

"Yup. She's like my complete opposite...But you never know. You might have a chance with Miss M. But remember, let her be happy. That's the main thing when it comes to girls. She has to like you the same way," Titan KF advised his younger counterpart. "I hear. You sound like Flash though," Young KF said jokingly, referring to Barry Allen, referring to how he seemed smooth and what not. "Yeah. He helped out a lot when it came to girl trouble."

_Hmm. Why have I never bothered to talk to Flash? It just never occurred to me..._"Well thanks, me," Young Wally praised. "No problem, me. Anytime," his older self said, in which the both of them laughed.

* * *

><p>Robin of the Teen Titans, who was currently walking cautiously towards the last door they needed to check on the second floor, was tapped on the shoulder by his both best friend and girlfriend, Starfire. "Robin, was that really you from the past?" the Tamaranean asked curiously. Robin nodded and responded with a "Yeah. Back when I was still a part of Young Justice." They had finally reached the target door, obviously the one that was broken into, as the were several loose wires jutting out through the ceiling caused by impact boosted with gravity. The door frame itself seemed to be warped. "Whoever had gotten in here must have fallen from extreme height. Whoever it is is either not human or superpowered," Robin observed after quiickly examining the obvious forensics of the situation. Stood to the side of the door and activated the silent signal on his Titan communicator. It would send a frequency to the communicators in the building, causing them to vibrate and signal them to meet up at his position. Starfire levitated to his side and idly examined the wreckage.<p>

"How come you have never told us of this "Young Justice"?" Starfire asked. She herself had guessed that it was probably a memory he had left behind after moving to Jump City. Robin had confirmed her hypothesis with his response. I had a falling out with our mission operator, Batman. I was tired of feeling like a sidekick, so me and Kid Flash had quit."

"I am sorry to hear about the said falling out. We should try tyo contact them when we have free time," Starfire suggested. Robin smiled. Starfire was very easygoing. It seemed to neutralize his heavy seriousness at times like these. He guessed it was why he liked her so much.

"He is very cute," Starfire said impeccably. She was focused on the door, so she didn't see Robin's face about her comment about his younger self. Robin mentally berated himself. He had to get a hold of himself. She was talking about himself anyway. He guessed that because he was technically two of the same person taking up space, it felt like she was referring to someone totally different, like say, KF. Robin chuckled at Starfire's comment. She was so sincere and forthright. "Let's wait up for everyone else and see who's behind this door," Robin declared quietly, focusing his attention from the girl and back to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice or Twilight Zone._

_This is a what? You guessed it! A Young Justice and Teen Titans crossover! The main character will be Robin...both Robins...Enjoy. Oh, and review or Slade will insert nanoviruses into your bloodstream and turn you against your teammates. Just kidding...but please review..._

_*3*_

_You're travelling through another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound, but of mind...a journey into a wonderous land whose boundaries are that of imagination._

_Your next stop...the Twilight Zone._

(Insert Twilight Zone theme music.)

_Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen-doon, Deen, Doon..._

_Dun-Duuun, Dun-Duuun!_

* * *

><p>The earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena. Think of the rivers of blood spilled by all those generals and emperors so that in glory and in triumph they could become the momentary masters of a fraction of a dot. - Sagan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

Superboy felt as if he was flying. _Maybe this is what it feels like..._Superboy let the wind caress his face. The turbulence was whipping his hair backwards and it felt great. But then he realized something. Connor was sometimes slow on the uptake but he wasn't stupid. He felt as though he was being weighed down. He wasn't flying...he was...descending. It felt like someone was lightly standing on his back. That was it, Connor thought, the slightest bit crestfallen. He wasn't floating or levitating or hatever at all. He was falling. And by his earlier thought of the wind whipping his hair...He must be falling fast. Connor reluctantly opened his eyes, very slowly, similar to how one wishes not to wake up after a dreamless and relaxing sleep. His eyes peeled open, and the view came into focus.

A giant T, made of metal, glass, linoleum, concrete...Those materials didn't really make him nervous. It was the fact that it was about to be the source of a _little _discomfort...

With a loud crash and the sound of countless objects being forced from their spot by concussive force, the clone boy of steel landed flat on his back. Superboy exhaled forcefully out of his nose. He didn't even feel like getting up. He felt like he had slept on his arm the night before. Blinking a few times, Connor adjusted himself to his surroundings.

"Ok, this place looks new," Connor commented to no one in particular. He then heard a patterned sound from down the steps. it sounded like footsteps, but they were much quicker and lighter than what he knew of human steps. Blinking his eyes, he scanned a familiar heat signnature, two of them actually.

"Kid Flash?" Superboy righted himself up from the crater he formed from his impact with the room. Scratching his head, he idly looked about the room again, intently studying the layout of the building, ingraining it into his enhanced memorybank of a brain.

"Hands up! Wait, Connor, is that you?" The voice cam from his right. Turning around, ignoring the loose cables and strewn about objects he saw Robin. Except, he looked different. A whole lot. Robin was no longer tensed up like he was a few minutes ago ready to fight an unknown opponent, but his arms were still ready for an attack from an unkown position.

"Robin, why are you wearing green? And why are you taller?" Superboy asked candidly. Robin seemed taken aback before erupting shortly into a small laughter. He was holding his stomach, shaking with the amusement of the situation. He calmed down a bit before walking toward him. "Uh, you might want to come down stairs. I can tell we need to fill you in..." Robin started. At that moment the KF duo sped to the hallway, one picking his ear, while the other picked his tooth.

"What we miss?" YJ-Kid Flash asked shortly after stopping. Connor was able to differentiate the two, as the Wally he knew was wearing goggles on his forehead.

He knew something was different from the building and then the two Kid Flashes, but then he saw her. Connor couldn't help but stare.


End file.
